


Amor Deliria Nervosa

by bitofajungle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dystopian, Future AU, Multi, derek and scott are friends whee, probable angsty ending, slow build to a romance, there will be more characters added down the road.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofajungle/pseuds/bitofajungle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far into the future, love is considered a disease and when people reach the age of 18, they are "cured" and then assigned a job, education, and a significant other.  Derek has wanted the cure for a long time, but he is starting to realize that maybe it isn't actually what he wants at all.</p><p>This fanfiction is very heavily based on Lauren Oliver’s Delirium (and possibly the sequels depending on how far I get.)  I do not claim her books or the characters of Teen Wolf as my own, and I am making no money from this.  I’m just hoping that I can give everyone a little bit of enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Deliria Nervosa

92 days.

Derek had 92 days until his treatment. He’d been counting down for years, and finally the time was approaching. He was going to graduate from high school, and then he’d just have the summer… his last summer as a child, and then all of the waiting would be over. He couldn’t wait.

His sister Laura had been cured three years ago. She said she could barely remember what it was like before the cure. She was happy now. Married, and expecting her first child. The cure took away all of her worries, all of the feelings that got in the way of her being happy.

It had been 64 years since love was first identified as a disease and 43 years since scientists discovered a cure. At first, it had been optional, and people had swarmed the medical centers for treatment, an end to the pain and suffering. Soon after, the government had started enforcing the treatment on every man and woman when they reached 18 years. Any time before that, and more often than not it didn’t take. You could end up with brain damage, or worse. So when everyone approached their eighteenth year, they were evaluated, treated, and assigned a match and fit into their perfect spot in society. Derek didn’t care that much about that. It was just what happened. But what he did care about was being cured.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like, to not have to worry about the delirium anymore. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore. No more painful memories, no more frightening dreams. And he wouldn’t have to worry about being infected. Sometimes Derek imagined that he could feel the disease inside him, just waiting to strike, black and dirty. Hints of it, when a certain girl would catch his eye, or even worse, a boy. The disease was there, just on the edge, threatening to overwhelm him if he let it, squeezing his heart and making it difficult to breathe. 

The disease reminded him of his mom.

After the procedure, he would be safe. Happy. Secure. Free from pain. He wouldn’t have to feel the hurt anymore, and he could just live.

In school they’d learned about what the world was like before the cure had been discovered. For a long time, no one knew that love was a disease. They had so many different names for the symptoms. Heart disease, anxiety, insomnia, depression. They were all symptoms of Amor Deliria Nervosa. Love. People desired it, they cherished it. Love altered their perceptions and decisions… it often caused a complete break down of rational facilities… that was why it was so dangerous. Still is dangerous. Until they find a way to make the procedure work for people under 18, it’s still around us. It could still strike at any moment.  
A year ago a girl in Derek’s class contracted it. She seemed so happy, but it was just a symptom. They’d come for her, come to take her for treatment, and she’d fought it tooth and nail. She had to be dragged to the compound kicking and screaming. Amor Deliria Nervosa messes up your brain so badly that it’s like an addiction, and people would rather die than be cured.

Ninety-two days and Derek would be safe. He wanted it to be over with. He wanted time to go faster, so he could be cured. He didn’t know if the procedure would hurt, but it would be worth it. Even though he’d managed to keep from being infected for this long, there was still a chance. He wouldn’t be safe until the day that he was cured. Until then, it was hard to ignore the tendril of fear threatening to choke him.

The disease of love, Amor Deliria Nervosa. It killed. It drove people to madness. People died because they had it and lost it, or because they never found it.

Love can kill when you have it. And love can kill when you don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this work is greaaatly inspired by Lauren Oliver's Delirium, but I am planning on breaking off more from the plot of her book as things go on. 
> 
> Please comment if you would like to read more! Great comments definitely help me write. I have the rought draft of the first official chapter written so it shouldn't be too long before I update. I'd love to hear if anyone is actually interested in this.


End file.
